


They're burning

by therune



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: post DH1 speculation:They keep on burning the whales and as the Outsider's power diminishes, he has one last trick up his sleeve.





	They're burning

They are burning the whales. The Outsider’s powers waiver and wane. Corvo notices it under the Serkonan sun, when his blinks fall short of their mark, the vision not as potent until his gifts all stop working. 

The Outsider doesn’t come to his shrines anymore. But he isn’t without resources. So when he needs to deliver a message to Corvo, he borrows…

“My dear Corvo” a dark voice calls.

Corvo stops, because - there is only one who uses this tone, the inflection, the way he says these words. But the voice - he turns and Daud walks out of a shadow towards him. His eyes are pitch black with a hint of infinity in them. He walks not like the silent killer, not like the predator he was, but unsteady, as if he hasn’t used his legs in a hundred years. Because…. _he_ hasn’t. 

“I needed to speak to you, Corvo.”

**Author's Note:**

> found some old snippets of fics I'll probably never write on my tumblr sideblog, posting them now


End file.
